


Classic

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	Classic

# Happy Birthday, [](http://irana.livejournal.com/profile)[**irana**](http://irana.livejournal.com/)!

  
Here's a birthday drabble for you!

Classic

Snape wrinkled his nose at the grey wool jumper inside the brown wrapping.

“It’s used.”

Harry tilted his head. “Yeah, but it’s clean. I bought it from a charity shop in London.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Thrown your fortune away on frivolous living already?”

Harry sighed, reaching for the gift. “You’re right, it was a bad idea. I’m sorry.”

A pale hand blocked his advance.

“I needed something warm for the winter months. Thank you.”

“It reminded me of you.” Harry whispered, blushing.

“What, worn and discarded?”

Harry grinned. “No, classic. A rare find.”

“Come closer and say that again.”


End file.
